1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a method of decoding data in a non-volatile memory device and apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to secure the reliability of data that has been read out in a non-volatile memory system, e.g., a flash memory system, methods of correcting errors using hard decision data as well as methods of correcting errors using soft decision data have been introduced and used. The methods using soft decision data are likely to correct more errors than the methods using hard decision data. In other words, the methods using soft decision data show higher error correction performance than the methods using hard decision data. However, many read operations are required to obtain soft decision data in a non-volatile memory system. As a result, using soft decision data leads to an increase of data reliability on one hand, but it leads a decrease of readout performance of products on the other hand.